The present application relates to indicator devices for indication of temperature and/or pressure increases. The indicator devices can be used to indicate sealing within an enclosure or conduit, to indicate mechanical engagement of two parts, or be used in other applications requiring general indication of mechanical displacement, temperature and/or pressure changes.
Under some circumstances, enclosed equipment may be damaged when subject to internal explosions, thus rendering the equipment faulty. Currently, there are no devices or methods of alerting a user that an internal explosion has occurred in equipment already equipped to withstand high pressures. As a result, in some instances, the equipment may continue to operate without maintenance under unsafe or faulty conditions and lead to further damage to the internal equipment, as well as damage to any downstream equipment connected to the internal equipment.
In other circumstances, an enclosure, such as a conduit in a hazardous location, may allow flame propagation through the conduit system after an explosion, if the area is not sealed properly. The flame propagation can also result in pressure piling, which can cause another unwanted larger explosion. Currently, there are no devices or methods of indicating that the area has been sealed properly.
Further, proper engagement of an enclosure cover to an enclosure body is necessary for containing any potential explosion therein, as well as seal off the enclosure interior from the exterior environment. Currently, there are no devices or methods of indicating that the enclosure cover is properly coupled to an enclosure body.